<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the moon is beautiful, isn't it? by delosperma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618220">the moon is beautiful, isn't it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delosperma/pseuds/delosperma'>delosperma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5undy makes brain go brrr, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, idk how to tag bro, smoochie smoochie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delosperma/pseuds/delosperma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Five whispers.</p>
<p>Fundy smiles, somehow pulling Five even closer and squeezing his hand three times. “I could die happy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy/5up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the moon is beautiful, isn't it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first post be nice &gt;:( kidding u could beat me up n id apologize lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pale moonlight gleams through the white curtains, softly illuminating only a portion of the room. Fundy watches dust particles dance in the light, like thousands of tiny feathers drifting aimlessly. The digital alarm clock beside the bed is blinking without a sound, red numbers flashing and then disappearing, flashing and disappearing.</p>
<p>He rolls over onto his other side and watches Five. He’s nearly silent in his sleep, no snoring, no sleep talking, nothing. Just the barely-audible rustle of the sheets as he breathes. He was such a tranquil sleeper.</p>
<p>Fundy loved it. To be completely fair, he loved everything Five did, but that was a topic for another time. He sits up, careful not to disturb his lover, and stays there. His eyes skim over their wooden dressers, the plethora of electronic devices charging on the little desk in the corner, the small balcony just outside the window littered with pretty plants, and still find their way back to the sleeping man beside him, dressed in Fundy’s hoodie. That’s where his eyes belonged, he decided. On Five. He really was in love.</p>
<p>And what better way to show that love than by leaning over and shaking said man awake? Fundy thought it was a good idea - this was clearly a win-win situation in his head.</p>
<p>“Five,” he whispers, turning him onto his back to see his face better, “Five, wake up.”</p>
<p>Five grumbles, pulling the sheets over his head to hide from the light.</p>
<p>“Fiiiiive,” Fundy nags, shaking him harder and pulling the blankets from his grasp.</p>
<p>“Mm...no,” Five croaks drowsily, grabbing for the blanket again.</p>
<p>“Wake up,” he demands, holding his face in both hands and squishing.</p>
<p>“Rude,” is all Five utters as he peels his eyes open, squinting up at the taller.</p>
<p>Fundy is grinning triumphantly. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“What?” Five mutters in confusion, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Fundy repeats simply.</p>
<p>Five pauses, then huffs out a small laugh, wrapping his arms around Fundy’s neck. He leaves little kisses on his jaw, his nose, on the corner of his mouth. Just wherever his sleepy brain told him to.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Fundy says again, a little disgruntled this time.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Five finally returns, beaming up at him.</p>
<p>Fundy dips down and kisses him gently, Five allowing his eyelids to flutter closed. They stay like that for a minute, smiling and smooching and snickering like a pair of lovesick morons (which, don’t get me wrong, they absolutely are), but Five eventually shoves Fundy back to his side of the bed in a feat of self control (oh, how long he could lie there in that dim, moonlit room, wasting time with his lover like a fool).</p>
<p>“Now go to sleep, asshole,” he giggles, turning his back to Fundy once again.</p>
<p>He immediately protests, leaning back over Five. “What? But-”</p>
<p>“No buts,” Five insists adamantly, face half shoved in his pillow already, “I have my morning lobby in like-” He promptly sits up and checks the alarm clock on Fundy’s side of the bed, then settles back down in the cozy blankets. “-four hours, and I want to sleep longer. You’re going to make me later than normal.”</p>
<p>“Or,” Fundy responds, a cheeky smile audible in his voice as he sidles up behind him and spoons him, “You could cancel and cuddle with me all day.”</p>
<p>“Tempting,” he chuckles, finding one of Fundy’s hands and weaving their fingers together, “But I already took a break yesterday. And I promised Hafu. She’ll kill both of us if she knew I broke a promise to cuddle with you.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Fundy sighs melodramatically, “Time to relish what little time I get to spend with my beloved before everyone else steals him from-”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up,” Five laughs, “You’re such an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but I’m your idiot,” Fundy says cheekily, kissing Five’s cheek.</p>
<p>They fall silent, the room regaining its original, placid state. Fundy thinks Five must’ve fallen asleep again, and he rubs shapes with his thumb on the back of his hand soothingly. He hears a phone buzz over on their desk. (Probably Five’s. Maybe a good morning text from his other European friends, or just some tweet, because the psychopath kept his Twitter notifications on.) The Dutch man finally stills and closes his eyes.</p>
<p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Five whispers.</p>
<p>Fundy smiles, somehow pulling Five even closer and squeezing his hand three times. “I could die happy.”</p>
<p>[fin.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope this wasn't too trash ;( abyways gime more writing prompts in comments i hjave no creativity</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>